wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Alla Sosnitskaya
Moscow, Moscow Oblast, Russia |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 2013-2016 (Russia) |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = CSKA |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = Marina Ulyankina |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = Injured - broken legbroken leg}} Alla Arkadievna Sosnitskaya (Russian: Алла Аркадьевна Сосницкая, born April 10 in Moscow) is an elite Russian-born Georgian artistic gymnast. Her best events are vault and floor exercise. She's coached by Marina Ulyankina, who also coaches Russian National Team members Maria Paseka and Seda Tutkhalyan. She's 2014 World and European bronze medalist with the team. Sosnitskaya initially trained in rhythmic gymnastics before switching to artistic.rhythmic before artistic She competed for Russia until she switched to Georgia in 2017. Junior Career Sosnitskaya competed at the Russian Championships in 2012, placing eighth on floor exercise. Senior Career 2013 Sosnitskaya made her senior debut at the Russian Championships in 2013, where she won silver with her team. She went on to make her international debut at the Anadia World Cup, where she placed eighth on vault. At the Russian Cup in August, she won gold on floor exercise, silver in the all-around, bronze on vault and uneven bars, and placed fourth with her team and on balance beam. At the Osijek World Cup in September, she placed fourth on vault and bars. In late October, she was named to the Russian team for the Élite Gym Massilia in November. In the Master Team division, the Russian team placed second in the all-around, bars, and beam, and fourth on vault and floor. Individually, she placed fourth on floor, sixth on vault, and nineteenth in the all-around. She qualified to the Top Massilia, placing fourth on floor and winning gold on vault. She went on to compete at the Brasilia Gymnasiade, winning gold with her team and in the all-around, silver on vault, and placing fifth on bars and eighth on floor. 2014 Sosnitskaya competed at the Russian Championships in April. She won gold on vault, silver with her team, in the all-around, and on floor, bronze on bars, and placed fifth on balance beam. Afterwards, she was named to Russia's senior team for the European Championships.Euros She was named to the Russian team for the European Championships, winning team bronze and placing fourth on vault and sixth on floor. She competed at the Russian Cup in August, winning team and vault gold, and placed fourth in the all-around and on floor, seventh on bars, and eighth on beam. She was named to the Russian team for the World Championships in Nanning, China. There, she unveiled a new Cheng vault, which helped her qualify to vault finals and the all-around. She had a fall on floor exercise and some big steps on her vault, but Russia was still able to win the team bronze behind the United States and China. She placed seventh in the all-around and fourth on vault after landing her Cheng out of bounds. Sosnitskaya continued to compete after Nanning. At the Stuttgart World Cup in late November, she showed off an upgraded floor routine but finished sixth in the all-around. 2015 Sosnitskaya competed at the Russian Championships in early March, winning vault gold, team and all-around silver, placed eighth on beam, and replaced one of her teammates in the floor final, finishing seventh. She was set to compete the all-around at the European Championships, but suffered an ankle injury in podium training and withdrew.ankle injury, Euros withdrawal 2016-2017 Sosnitskaya returned to competition at the Russian Championships in April, winning team silver and placing fourth on vault. She stayed on the national circuit, winning team gold and placing fifth on vault at the Russian Championships the following year. Later that year, she switched to compete for Georgia. In her first competition for Georgia, she won vault, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, team and all-around silver, and uneven bars bronze at the Rusudan Sikharulidze Tournament.switch to GEO She was officially released by the Russian Gymnastics Federation to compete for Georgia internationally in September.released from RUS 2018 Sosnitskaya competed at the Stella Zakharova Cup in early April but broke her leg during the competition and withdrew.broken leg Medal Count Floor Music 2013-2014 - "Pretty Woman" by James Last/ "Havana" by Kenny G 2015 - "Rhapsody in Rock V" by Robert Wells/ "You Don't Give Up On Love" by Caravel Instrumental Ensemble References